Freedom
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story about the change of the life of Ginny Weasley. The story is complete indipendement of the story of the book.Ginny


FREEDOM

"Potrei iniziare a parlare di questa storia in mille modi ma sembrerebbe sempre e comunque troppo banale, l'unica cosa che posso dirvi che questa è una storia diversa … sinceramente non avrei mai creduto di trovarmene in mezzo come fulcro ma è stato così! Piacevole, eccitante ... oscuro! Non chiedetemi chi sono, non chiedetemi per cosa combatto, non chiedetemi da che parte sono … chiamatemi semplicemente libertà!"

Ginevra Weasley una ragazza normale ed estremamente noiosa che durante il suo 5° anno aveva fatto di tutto per caratterizzare la sua personalità: era diventata la cocca del professore Lumacorno, era diventata la fidanzata di Potter, aveva usato l'Armotentia, si divertiva a lanciare fatture verso chi la infastidiva, era diventata la ribelle di casa Weasley, aveva affrontato dei mangiamorte e la morte di Silente … cose toccanti e schokkanti, forti ed impressionanti, ma per quanto si sforzasse oramai Ginny non riusciva più ad emozionarsi era diventato tutto piatto e noioso … nulla riusciva più a colpirla.

LA TANA

Il suo sesto anno sarebbe iniziato tra pochi giorni e a casa non si parlava d'altro che del Trio e del convincerli a non lasciare Hogwarts anche dopo tutto quello che era successo, in quei giorni l'Ordine sembrava aver cambiato sede …

Ginny era in camera sua e ascoltava quelle ramanzine noiose ormai ogni giorno, sdraiata sul proprio letto le venne una voglia improvvisa. Immediatamente si tirò a sedere e si maledisse per aver pensato a una cosa del genere. Poi le rivenne in mente … Il Diario di Riddle … non sapeva spiegare perché ma ormai da qualche giorno ci pensava, a 3 anni fa e alla straordinaria compagnia che le faceva … le piaceva parlare con Tom, ed ecco che un'altra volta si maledisse. Ma a che diavolo stava pensando?!

Poi un debole rumore la distrasse, un bellissimo gatto nero era accoccolato sul davanzale della cameretta … lentamente gli si avvicinò preoccupata di poterlo spaventare ma quello subito le si gettò tra le braccia.

Un gatto, un semplice gatto … quello era solo l'inizio.

TRENO PER HOGWARTS

Ginny era nello scompartimento del treno, aveva salutato velocemente i suoi familiari e amici e poi si era defilata subito in uno dei scompartimenti dopo un mese e mezzo con loro già non li sopportava più soprattutto ora che Fleur era entrata a far parte della famiglia.

La porta dello scompartimento si aprì mostrando con sua enorme sorprese Hermione, Harry e Ron.

"Ehi ragazzi che ci fate qui?"

"Pur di non sentire più le ramanzine della mamma e degli altri pensavamo che potevamo sforzarci di farli contenti tutti tornando a Hogwarts …"

"…Anche se questo non vorrà dire smettere la ricerca degli Horcrux!"

Concluse Harry.

"Per una volta devo dire la verità, neanche io credo che tornare a Hogwarts servi a nulla …"

"E' strano sentirti dire una cosa del genere Herm, però ragazzi per quanto so che sarete impegnati in qualcosa di molto importante sono felice di non essere sola …"

Disse Ginny sollevata da quella piacevole sorpresa.

Harry improvvisamente divenne rosso, pensò che con il fatto di lasciare Hogwarts non avrebbe dovuto sistemare nulla con Ginny ma ora ce l'aveva lì davanti e ci avrebbe dovuto passare un altro lungo anno.

"Ginny possiamo parlare un attimo?"  
"Non ce ne è bisogno Harry! Anche per me non è contato nulla quello che è successo tra di noi, è stato solo uno stupido errore dettato dalla paura e dall'isteria totale creata da questa situazione di caos …"

Il Trio rimase a bocca aperta da quella frase senza mezzi termini e diretta di Ginny, soprattutto Harry che si voltò subito verso il finestrino ad osservare il paesaggio.

Herm rimase piacevolmente colpita e un po' egoisticamente pensò "Un ostacolo in meno" prima di arrossire leggermente.

"Che cosa ho detto di così shokkante? Vi ho ammutolito tutti e 3?"

"Sorellina tu mi spaventi sempre di più, sai che sai essere molto crudele?"  
"Ron ho solo detto la verità non come fai tu che ti nascondi dietro i paraventi!"  
"GINNY NON MI PARLARE COSI'!"  
"Bè che c'è è vero!"

Ron che si stava agitando si alzò e per poco non si scagliava sulla sorella prima che il gatto che Ginny aveva visto pochi giorni prima graffiò al volto il rosso.

"Ahia maledetto gattaccio!"

Hermione si premurò subito di vedere come stava l'amico mentre Harry si distrasse dal paesaggio e riportò la sua attenzione dentro lo scompartimento del treno.

"E questo gatto da dove è spuntato?"

Il gatto gettò un occhiataccia a Harry prima di avvicinarsi a Ginny e accoccolarsi vicino a lei.

"Ehi! Chi si rivede?"

"Conosci quel brutto gattaccio che mi ha sfregiato?! Quel maledetto che l'ha fatto senza motivo?"

Ginny che stava accarezzando il gatto alzò il suo sguardo felino su il fratello.

"Sì Ron … e per tua informazione non lo ha fatto senza motivo …"  
"Ah no?!"  
"No! Ha semplicemente difeso la sua padrona!"

"Ma se hai detto che lo hai visto solo una volta!"

Controbatté Hermione, ma Ginny non ci fece caso. Prese il gatto tra le braccia e uscì dallo scompartimento.  
"Ora dove vai?"  
"Non sono affari vostri!"

Sussurrò senza voltarsi.

HOGWARTS

Era passata una settimana dall'arrivo al castello e Ginny dopo aver messo piede nella propria stanza non era più uscita. Sapeva di essersi comportata stranamente con il Trio … un momento prima era felice di vederli e un momento dopo li avrebbe mandati felicemente a quel paese.

Ma questa strana sensazione andò peggiorando giorno dopo giorno tanto che Ginny aveva deciso di non lasciare la sua stanza. Aveva paura di se stessa.

Era un bellissimo pomeriggio e la scuola era deserta in quanto tutti avevano approfittato della bella giornata per godersi il lago e il giardino, ma in un dormitorio luce e oscurità si incontravano/scontravano …

La luce abbagliante accarezzava la pelle candida di Ginny mentre un liquido scarlatto accarezzava il grembo della ragazza.

Le lenzuola bianche divennero rosse … il sangue stava allagando la stanza rendendola paurosamente eccitante.

Ginny non riusciva a parlare, Hogwarts non era più una fortezza inespugnabile …

Un'entità … un uomo era entrato nella sua stanza … l'aveva immobilizzata, accarezzata, offesa e infine uccisa.

Mentre ormai il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere, il suo cervello di pensare e i suoi occhi era fissi puntati verso la porta dove quell'essere era sparito … in una strana dimensione che non riuscì a distinguere chiese perché? Perché quei giorni li aveva vissuti così stranamente? Perché? Per portarla forse a questo triste epilogo? E lui chi era? Un mangiamorte? Da ciò che le aveva detto e fatto si presumeva di sì, ma perché lei? Perché in quel momento?

Poi il freddo, i brividi, l'eccitazione e la luce meravigliosa del sole che splendeva al di fuori del castello.

Ginny aprì gli occhi mostrando due fessure nere circondate da un iride di un giallo accesso prima di tornare normali mentre le unghie affilate lacerarono le lenzuola prima di tornare normali.

Il gatto le balzò in grembo accoccolandosi dolcemente su quel corpo morto e rinato in una frazione di secondo.

La Luce …

Le Tenebre …

La Libertà …

Nella Sala Grande il trio stava discutendo che probabilmente avevano trovato un Horcrux e stavano decidendo come e quando andarlo a distruggere quando Ginny arrivò al tavolo con il suo fedele gatto.

"Ehi chi non muore si rivede? Arghhh! C'è anche lui"

Disse acido Ron.

"Ragazzi scusatemi per il mio comportamento sul treno ma non mi sentivo bene come in questa settimana per quello non mi sono fatta vedere, ma ora sto decisamente meglio …"

"Sono contenta Ginny, a dirti la verità ero molto preoccupata per te, a dirti la verità lo eravamo tutti! Ah anche Luna, ti ha cercato in questi giorni!"

"Oh grazie Herm vorrà dire che la vado a cercare! Scusatemi ancora, ora vi lascio al vostro 'lavoro"

Ginny si incamminò per i corridoi in cerca di Luna quando si fermò a poca distanza da un gruppo di Serpeverde che si vantavano dei proprio genitori e dell'ascesa del Signore Oscuro …

"Per questo mio padre ha organizzato una strabiliante festa in costume a casa nostra, ci saranno tutte le maggiori famiglie mangiamorte ma soprattutto Draco! Da quando ha lasciato la scuola non lo si vede spesso e una bella scusa per lustrarsi un po' gli occhi che ne dite?"

"Ciao Ginny!"

La rossa sobbalzò e insieme a lei il suo fedele gatto che sembrava tutto e per tutto la sua ombra.

"Scusa non volevo spaventarti o meglio spaventarvi!"

"Luna ciao! Scusami ero soprappensiero! Ti va se andiamo a lezione insieme?"  
"Con piacere! Oh ho tante cose da dirti …"

DACHOV MANOR

Un meraviglioso abito orientale 'rubato', un meraviglioso copricapo 'rubato' e per finire una preziosa maschera da gatto 'rubata'. Era perfettamente bellissima mentre Bastet, il gatto, l'aveva accompagnata rendendosi anche lei vanitosa.

Ginny fece il suo ingresso dentro a Dachov Manor, vestita e truccata in quel meraviglioso modo raffinato e di gusto non la riconobbe nessuno dentro il Manor riuscendo a mimetizzarsi perfettamente con il resto degli invitati.

Girando per la festa si sentì piacevolmente osservata da uomini di qualsiasi età accompagnati o meno suscitando l'invidia di tutti gli invitati e dovette ammettere che le faceva immensamente piacere.

Improvvisamente si sentì stringere il polso, una presa salda e virile appena si girò si trovò occhi negli occhi con un ragazzo glaciale … Draco Malfoy.

"Una bella ragazza come te non dovrebbe girare da sola a una festa di questo tipo?"  
"So cavarmela perfettamente da sola …"  
"Sei sicura di essere stata invitata o ti sei semplicemente imbucata?"  
"Anche se fosse a te cosa importa?"

Disse Ginny avvicinandosi a lui e facendo aderire le sue forme con quelle di lui, mentre quest'ultimo le accarezzò il viso mentre faceva per toglierle la maschera.

"Ahah! Questa non si tocca!"

"Mi piacerebbe vedere chi mi importuna…"

"Ma cosa ti importa di chi sono se entrambi vogliamo solo una cosa…"

Gli sussurrò all'orecchio prima di incamminarsi sulla scalinata, Draco la bloccò facendo sì che entrambi si materializzarono in una delle stanze.

Senza indugiare oltre la prese e la bloccò al muro baciandola e insinuando con forza la sua lingua dentro la bocca di lei, mentre le sua mani la toccavano con foga e voglia crescente. Ginny non si fece paranoie lo lasciò fare e ardentemente si aggrappò a lui.

La sua mano scivola sulla mascella dura di lui per poi affondare le sue unghie feline nella guancia di lui lasciando dei graffi profondi.

"Non credi di stare esagerando?"

"Tu mi ha invitato, ora mi prendo solo quello che tu volevi che mi prendevo…"

Entrambi avevano il fiatone ma questo non fermò Ginny dall'atterrare Malfoy.

"Sarà per un'altra volta!"

Sussurrò a lui incosciente a terra prima di saccheggiare tutte le stanze del Manor e lasciare la Festa senza essere stata scorta da nessuno.

HOGWARTS

Ginny dormiva beatamente appollaiata sopra uno dei davanzali altissimi della Sala Grande mentre un brulichio di gente la fece svegliare. Per poco non volò giù ma riuscì a tenere l'equilibrio e a nascondersi per bene, anche perché spiegare che ci faceva lì sarebbe stato difficile.

Immediatamente si chiese come aveva fatto ad arrivare fin la su quando un sacchetto di fianco a lei attirò la sua attenzione, appena lo aprì scorse dentro un infinità di gioielli, argenteria e denaro. Lo richiuse di scatto, cosa aveva fatto?

Bastet le si avvicinò facendole attirare la sua attenzione sul Trio e nonostante fossero lontanissimi riuscì a scorgere le loro parole e l'articolo che stavano leggendo sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

"C'è stato un furto ieri a Dachov Manor durante la Festa in Maschera"

Lesse Hermione.

"Chiunque sia stato gli faccio i complimenti quelli si meritano questo e peggio!"  
"Hai ragione Ron ma non vi sembra comunque strano, sono delle fortezze i Manor dei mangiamorte non è così facile entrarci, figuriamoci rapinarli!"

Ma l'attenzione del Trio si spostò immediatamente su un gruppo di Serpeverde che parlavano dell'accaduto.

"Draco ha dei graffi felini sulla guancia lui sostiene che glieli ha fatti una ragazza misteriosa che prima lo ha sedotto e poi lo atterrato! Probabilmente è la stessa che ha saccheggiato il Manor! Ho sentito dire che è il suo vestito era preziosissimo e tutto ciò che aveva addosso è stato rubato dalla gioielleria e sartoria più chic di Hogsmeade!"

Hermione si voltò verso i ragazzi, quando una frase attirò la sua attenzione:"Era accompagnata da un gatto nero …"

Ginny si voltò verso il sacchetto e osservò se stessa notando lo strano abbigliamento che indossava pensava che la cosa migliore da fare in quel momento sarebbe stato nascondere il tutto e poi … e poi … e poi avrebbe deciso che fare.

"Tu mi devi delle spiegazioni!"

Disse a Bastet prima di sparire.

Tutta la giornata, per la prima volta in vita sua, Ginny lo passò in biblioteca a fare delle ricerche.

"Donne gatto, gatti nell'antichità, cosa vuol dire essere gatti, gatti ci si diventa o ci si nasce …"

La rossa stava facendo scorre il dito su i nomi dei libri che aveva trovato in biblioteca per decidere quale faceva al caso suo.

Bastet sembrava averne trovato uno molto interessante che Ginny decise subito di guardare.

"Nella civiltà dell'antico Egitto, il gatto era assurto a livello di divinità.

Il suo fascino nasceva dalla sua somiglianza con i feroci cugini felini (leoni, ghepardi e leopardi), dalla fierezza con la quale preservava la sua indipendenza ma anche perché capace di conquistarsi gesti di affetto e di tenerezza.  
I gatti quindi erano considerati sacri ed attorno a loro o alle loro immagini si svolgevano riti religiosi, danze e riti sessuali.  
Questo culto, anche se meno sentito, venne mutuato anche dall'Impero Romano e mentre il gatto continuava a vivere pacificamente, attorno ad esso si scatenavano gli istinti più brutali dell'essere umano.

Con l'avvento del cristianesimo i "gattofili" venivano guardati con sospetto. Venne persino stabilita una relazione fra i gatti e satana, quindi i gatti passarono dal rango di divinità a quello di demoni minori. Da qui a farli passare per gli alleati, complici, confidenti delle streghe, il passo non era lungo. In Inghilterra i gatti e altri presunti demoni al servizio delle streghe vennero spesso esibiti come prove d'accusa nei processi del XVII secolo con l'effetto di attirare sospetti sulle persone molto attaccate ai loro animali domestici.

Le streghe si accompagnavano con le razze di gatti più disparati ma chi poteva vantare un gatto persiano o uno nero non era una semplice strega ma bensì la Prescelta.

Colei che nasce in ogni generazione e che vive fino all'estinguersi della sua nona vita. Nasce dalla morte divenendo libera … non ha legami né con la luce né con le tenebre non è né buona né cattiva … è semplicemente libera da ogni convinzione, legame, situazione non ha catene che la tengono legata a nulla. E' suprema e bellissima.

E' una donna gatto con tutte le caratteristiche di questo animale che con il tempo e la propria innata fantasia può sviluppare poteri immaginabili e praticamente unici."

Ginny rimase molto impressionata da ciò che aveva letto perché sapeva che in questa generazione era lei la donna gatto. Un sorriso le si dipinse sul viso quando una voce la distrasse.

"Cosa hai letto che ti fa sorridere?"

Chiese dolcemente Hermione sedendosi vicino all'amica che immediatamente chiuse il libro.

"Uhm nulla di che! Dimmi che ci fai qui?"

"Ti cercavo! E' tutt'oggi che non ti vedo, diciamo che ultimamente riuscire a vederti è praticamente impossibile!"

"Lo so ma quest'anno voglio darmi da fare con lo studio sai lo lasciato un po' indietro in questi ultimi anni …"

"Sono felice di sentirti dire questo, davvero!"

Disse orgogliosa Hermione mentre Ginny le mostrava un sorriso tirato. Bastet in quel momento balzò sul tavolo aizzandosi verso la mora ma la sua padrona la fermò.

"Bastet smettila!"

Hermione si spaventò e poi rimase colpita come il gatto agisse esattamente come voleva Ginny, osservandolo bene pensò che potesse trattarsi di qualche mago trasfigurto.

"Ginny non mi fido di questo gatto. Secondo me potrebbe essere un mago trasfigurato e potrebbe essere coinvolto nel furto di ieri sera…"

"Ma cosa vai blaterando Herm? Questo è un semplicissimo gatto! Ora scusami ma devo andare!"

E nascondendo abilmente tutti i libri nella borsa Ginny sparì dietro la porta della biblioteca lasciando l'amica più confusa che mai.

Giunta a metà corridoio si chiuse nella prima aula vuota che trovò, appena chiusa la porta appoggiò la propria schiena su di essa riuscendo solo a sibilare …

"Wow!"

Bastet le fece le fusa mentre si strusciava sulle sue gambe, Ginny la prese e la guardò negli occhi.

"Proviamo un po' la mia nuova vita!"

Ginny lavorava al suo costume da ben una settimana e doveva ammettere che si divertiva moltissimo. Con una piccolissima parte dei gioielli rubati aveva potuto comprare un sacco di tessuti pregiati e altri accessori.

"Perfetto! E' finito! Che ne dici Bastet?"

Bastet fece un leggero soffio prima di dirigersi verso la maschera rubata che la rossa aveva messo alla festa in maschera.

"Oh hai ragione! Questo è il pezzo che ci manca! Ora manca solo provarlo!"

Disse maliziosa e così appena calata la notte lo indossò e andò un po' in giro a provare la sua vita chiamata libertà.

Ginny era una ragazza snella e il l'abito che si era fatto metteva in risalto le sue parti migliori. Sopra indossava un bustino strettissimo color avorio che le faceva l'effetto push-up mettendo in risalto in modo seducente il suo seno, mentre come sotto aveva puntato su una minigonna plissettata cortissima con un sotto dei pantaloni da cavallerizza rifiniti di pizzo il tutto sempre color avorio. I capelli cadevano in mille boccoli color rame mentre la maschera da gatto nero sfoggiava sul suo viso. Un diamante arricchiva il suo decoltè candido in una collana molto semplice mentre le sue lunghe unghie erano curate in maniera maniacale con delle nails art brillantinate. Le scarpe erano a ballerina comode ed eleganti. Era delicata e fragile, ma tutta apparenza era solo per metter in risalto la sua bellezza perché dentro di sé si sentiva una tigre.

HOGSMEADE

"Non trovi che sia un po' banale?"

Chiese improvvisamente a Bastet mentre seduta su un tetto osservava il villaggio di Hogsmeade.

"Dico l'idea del costume! Sai come tutti i supereroi e menate varie …"

Mentre parlava con la sua gatta contava i soldi che era riuscita a guadagnarsi con una rapina semplice ma divertente.

"… no sai perché non vorrei essere banale, lo so il fatto dell'identità di non farsi riconoscere e menate varie ma …"

Un rumore improvvisamente la distrasse da ciò che stava facendo, un gruppo di uomini nella strada sottostante a lei stavano …

"Cosa fate di bello?"

Chiese la ragazza con nochalanche.

"Non sono fatti tuoi!"

"Blaise … Blaise un po' di rispetto per una ragazza così affascinante …"

Disse Draco uscendo dall'ombra e riconoscendo nella ragazza la stessa del Ballo in Maschera.

"Malfoy ci si rivede?"

"Ci conosciamo!?"

"Io conosco tutti …"

Blaise si avvicinò preoccupato al cugino.

"Draco non è prudente ci ha visto …"

"Non preoccupatevi non mi interessa cosa state facendo e se quello che mi avete nascosto appena arrivata è qualcosa da portare al vostro Signore non me ne importa nulla!"

"Chi sei'?"

Ginny fece una leggera risatina.

"Chiamami semplicemente Li …"

"Li?"

"Libertà!"

Draco le sorrise e le andò incontro.

"Noi abbiamo una cosa da finire ricordi?"

"Uhm sì mi sovviene qualcosa in mente, ma tu mi sembri occupato quindi …"  
Ginny stava per andarsene quando lui la bloccò.

"Tutto a suo tempo …"

Le sussurrò la ragazza dolcemente prima di sciogliere la sua presa e scomparire nell'oscurità.

HOGWARTS

Dopo il suo piccolo incontro con Malfoy la sera precedente Ginny camminava per i corridoi della scuola come una ragazza normale ed insignificante agli occhi di tutte le persone che la guardavano ignari di ciò di chi lei era realmente.

Improvvisamente si accorse di un ragazzo che l'osservava. Era appoggiato ad un muretto del giardino e fumava una sigaretta, i suoi capelli erano castani/rossi e spettinati mentre il suo viso era incorniciato da un paio di occhiali da vista. Il suo aspetto era ribelle e anche per quello era l'unico della scuola a non indossare la divisa.

I ragazzi gli passavano vicino guardandolo con sguardi timorosi, ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Luna che le si avvicinò sussurrandole:"Toglitelo dalla mente, si dice in giro che è pazzo!"

A Ginny venne da ridere a pensare che quella frase fosse stata pronunciata dalla sua stralunata amica, prima di riposare lo sguardo su quello strano ragazzo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

"Rainieri! Brutto disgraziato se ti prendo …"

Urlò la professoressa Cooman dalla finestra della Torre di Astronomia visibilmente turbata.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo completamente indifferente prima di pronunciare una frase stupida con una classe che nessuno pensò potesse avere.

"Cosa c'è? Ha litigato con la sfera di cristallo?"

La rossa si voltò leggermente per osservare che faccia avesse fatto la professoressa che appena si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo quello era sparito.

NOTTE DI SAN VALENTINO

Durante il caos creato alla scuola per il Ballo in Maschera organizzato per la festa di San Valentino il Trio ne aveva approfittato per raggiungere il primo Horcrux rintracciato, trovarlo e distruggerlo. Mentre Ginny preferì evitare una festa piena di falsi pudori legati a una guerra che tutti i suoi compagni preferivano pensare non esistesse.

Con il suo costume e la sua compagna fedele osservò la festa da lontano seduta sopra uno dei tetti della scuola, persa nei suoi pensieri mentre senza preavviso si ritrovò accanto un ragazzo vestito da cappellaio matto.

"E tu chi sei? Da dove sei spuntato?"

Chiese intimorita la rossa quando Bastet inaspettatamente si accoccolò accanto allo strano individuo.

"Bastet? E' stranissimo non si fida mai di nessuno tranne di me …"

"… e di me a quanto pare! Qualcosa mi dice che non sei vestita per la Festa in Maschera vero?

"E tu?"

"Non mi piace quando a una domanda mi rispondono con un'altra domanda…"

La rossa sbuffò mentre Bastet sembrò trovarsi sempre meglio con il nuovo arrivato e questo a lei infastidì moltissimo.

"Belial …"

"Come?"

"Io sono Belial il guardiano e più precisamente il tuo"

"COSA? IO NON HO BISOGNO DI NESSUNO!"

Disse Ginny alzandosi in piedi alterata ed urlando, mentre il ragazzo non fece una piega era il ritratto del classico gentleman inglese freddo e posato.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Dovresti saperlo se sei chi dici di essere!!!"

"Ma io so chi sei…sei la donna gatto…"

"OH! Ma che arguto che sei!!"

"Non mi serve sapere altro …"

Ginny si calmò e si sedette di nuovo accanto al ragazzo, non sapeva spiegare come mai ma la compagnia di Belial la "riempiva"

Entrambi posarono lo sguardo sulla festa.

"Li … chiamami Li … Libertà …"

Sussurrò prima di girarsi e scoprire di essere nuovamente sola con Bastet.

3 MESI DOPO

Era passato molto tempo dall'inizio della nuova vita di Ginny e quest'ultima aveva intensificato sempre di più gli incontri notturni con Belial legandosi sempre di più a lui senza però conoscerlo veramente.

Il Trio nel frattempo aveva trovato altri 2 Horcrux.

Ginny ormai aveva perso ogni contatto con loro e la propria famiglia, era cambiata…era come il vento: inafferrabile.

Ma la svolta definitiva era vicina e più precisamente durante una tiepida notte di maggio …

La Sala Grande era gremita di Auror, era giunta la notizia che probabilmente dei mangiamorte avrebbero attaccato Hogwarts. L'attacco decisivo. La battaglia finale.

Tutti i ragazzi erano stati evacuati escludendo ovviamente il Trio e Ginny che si era abilmente nascosta.

Tra gli Auror c'era tutta la famiglia Weasley e tutti gli altri membri dell'Ordine.

La rossa indossava il suo costume ed era appostata sopra il davanzale, che nei suoi ultimi mesi era stato il suo letto, con Bastet…e Belial.

"Cosa facciamo?"

"Godiamoci lo spettacolo!"

Disse divertito il ragazz0 e poi 'CRASH' i mangiamorte avevano fatto irruzione nella Sala Grande.

Incantesimi vari partirono da una parte all'altra della Sala mentre 3 spettatori beati osservarono il tutto senza fare una piega.

Abilmente si spostarono più in basso per osservare meglio quando anche tutti gli altri si accorsero di loro.

"Aiut…aiutatemi…"

Li supplicò qualcuno ai loro piedi prima che Ginny lo allontanò con un calcio.

"Mi dispiace ma non sono affari che ci riguardano!"

La rossa fece in tempo ad alzare lo sguardo per scoprire che un magiamorte veniva verso di loro, che si scoprì essere Malfoy Senior.

"Belial …"

"Lucius …"

"E questa deve essere l'affascinante Li di cui mi hai tanto parlato!"

Disse l'uomo facendole il bacia mano.

"Vi conoscete?"

Chiese stupita.

"Oh sì Belial ha fatto un lavoretto per me e se non sbaglio tu hai conosciuto anche mio figlio alla Festa in Maschera dei Dachov dove li hai rapinati … sono qui stasera se fossi in te cercherei di non farmi vedere …"

Disse sarcastico.

"Non mi importa io non devo tener conto a nessuno …"

"Squisita anche meglio di come ti immaginavo!"

Improvvisamente Percy tentò di attaccare Lucius alle spalle ma Ginny si mise in mezzo tra loro combattendo con il fratello ed atterrandolo.

"Wow! Sei veramente sexy …"

Gli sussurrò l'uomo alle spalle prima che un grande vento annunciò l'arrivo dell'Oscuro Signore.

Gli Auror erano tutti terra feriti mentre i mangiamorte si riunirono vicino al loro Signore.

Lucius si voltò verso i due ragazzi.

"Venite l'Oscuro Signore vi vuole conoscere …"

Ginny, Belial e Bastet seguirono Malfoy fino davanti a Voldemort mentre gli Auror incapaci di capire cosa capitasse guardarono stupiti.

"Mio Signore loro sono Li e Belial …"

"Sssssì ho sentito parlare di voi, di te …"

Disse indicando la rossa.

"… con le vostra abilità valete più del mio intero esercito di mangiamorte. Perché non vi unite a noi?"

"Noi non lavoriamo per nessuno!"

"Nessuno osa parlare con quel tono indisponente al Signore Oscuro, lo sai ragazzina?"

"Oh davvero? Che paura …"

Con un gesto della mano attirò Ginny a sé, stringendo il su collo tra le sue mani scheletriche.

"Con un gesto te lo posso rompere questo fragile collo lo sai?"

"No che non puoi Tom …"

Voldemort sussultò sentendosi chiamare così quando le sue sembianze leggermente cambiarono divenendo proprio quelle di Tom Riddle. La presa sul collo della ragazza allentò e Ginny gli si avvicinò ancora di più.

"Non puoi …"

"Libertà …"

"Bravo … molto bravo …"

Tom Riddle senza preavviso strappò la maschera alla ragazza e in quel momento il gelo cadde nella Sala.

"La piccola Weasley … la piccola dolce Weasley …"

"Chi non muore si rivede …"

Lucius Malfoy si voltò agitatissimo verso Belial.

"Non può essere, tu … tu Belial mi avevi detto di averla uccisa … tu …"

Ginny a quelle parole si voltò sconvolta.

"Cosa? Cosa? Tu … tu mi hai ucciso Belial?"

"Altrimenti come saresti rinata?"

Disse tranquillissimo.

"Tu … Tu … Malfoy?"

Ginny era arrabbiatissima, agitatissima … aveva sete di vendetta mentre dall'altra parte della Sala i suoi parenti e amici sconvolti le urlarono qualcosa che non riuscì a percepire aveva solo un pensieri in testa uccidere Malfoy.

Senza pensarci due volte gli si scagliò addosso.

Malfoy provò ad usare la bacchetta ma non ci riuscì perché Ginny lo disarmò e iniziarono un combattimento fatto solo di un corpo a corpo.

Lo Oscuro Signore bloccò i mangiamorte che volevano intervenire, voleva vedere come sarebbe finita … una sorriso gli si dipinse sulla bocca …

Lo stile di combattimento della rossa era il capoeira ma era ultrasexy, nonostante i suoi colpi erano micidiali e i suoi occhi erano iniettati di odio i movimenti risultavano felini e ipersensuali. I corpi che si toccavano, le bocche che si sfioravano, i colpi che colpivano parti specifici del corpo …

Ginny si ritrovò il volto dell'uomo tra i piedi con una semplice mossa avrebbe potuto rompergli l'osso del collo ma lo stordì soltanto anche se le sue condizioni erano gravissime.

La rossa si diresse verso Belial e lo colpì con un gancio fortissimo. Il ragazzo si asciugò il sangue dalla bocca ridendo.

Ginny si avvicinò a Tom e lo baciò, lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto … con grinta, rabbia, odio, amore, sensualità, attrazione …

Si staccò leggermente e con un balzò all'indietro finì su uno degli alti davanzali, Bastet e Belial non ci pensarono due volte a raggiungerla.

La ragazza osservò quel ragazzo che l'aveva incantata,l 'altro accanto a lei che l'aveva donato una nuova vita e infine osservò tutte quelle altre persone che ormai facevano parte del suo passato.

Il suo sguardo finì su i due grandi contendenti della grande guerra … Harry … Tom

"Che vinca il migliore …"

Sussurrò prima di sparire figlia della libertà.


End file.
